Twisted
by Hannah Davenport
Summary: Sequel to "Bent". When Harry, Hermione, and Ron find out about the friendship between Draco and Ginny, things don't go very well. Although she tries to put up a front of anger, Ginny can't help but wonder why Draco wants to be her friend.
1. Chapter 1

Twisted

**Twisted** – By Hanna Davenport

**Summary:** Sequel to "Bent". When Harry, Hermione, and Ron find out about the friendship between Draco and Ginny, things don't go very well. Although she tries to put up a front of anger, Ginny can't help but wonder why Draco wants to be her friend. He is the gorgeous, lovely young man at the top of his class, hanging out with the lowest specimen of the Weasley family, people he has hated for years. What does he want from her?

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. It's just fan fiction!

**Work Cited: **Harry Potter Realm

**Chapter One**

"Are you completely MAD, Ginny?"

"Er, I'll just go and get some drinks, shall I?" Draco asked uncomfortably as he stood. "Yes, I think I will. Have a nice chat with Potter, Granger and your brother, Ginny. I'll be back in a moment."

Ginny stared hopelessly after Draco, and then turned back to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. It was the Halloween Ball, and they had just seen her escort. "Yes," She replied with a smile. "I am. But I prefer the term, 'utterly demented'. It makes me feel better about myself."

Ron's jaw dropped, Harry's face went completely expressionless, and Hermione was almost as pale as Draco. "Ginny," Ron stammered in horror. "It's MALFOY. Draco Malfoy. Don't you remember how awful he's been to you?"

"To _you_, you mean." Ginny said quietly. "He hasn't spoken to _me_ for five years. And I find him very nice, and an extremely good listener. He's really great once you get to know him."

"Once you get to _know_ him?" Harry gasped in exasperation. "Ginny, no one wants to get to know Malfoy! It's unnatural!" His eyes were bulging slightly, and his emerald eyes were alight with confused fury.

Ginny simply smiled. "You wouldn't know what he's like, because you never even _tried _to be his friend. You just assume he's like the rest of his family, evil and merciless. Did you know he was offended when you told him you didn't want to be his friend?"

Harry's jaw dropped like Ron's had. "Offended?" He asked blankly.

"Yes - offended." Ginny replied, her smile gone and her bright, and usually happy eyes narrowed. "He's never had a real friend before. Can you imagine Crabbe and Goyle being actual friends? No, Harry. He's been lonely most of his life, and he just wants to talk to somebody."

She was fuming now, and she could feel the heat rising in her face. She didn't want anything to do with these people if they were going to be narrow-minded about Draco. And it was obvious that they were planning on it.

"Ginny," Hermione began. "Are you sure he's - your friend, as you put it?"

"What do you think?" Ginny asked heatedly. "Would I be defending my worst enemy? Would I be defending someone who was a completely evil mad nutter? I think not." She then stood up, and glared at the three of them. "Now, _if you don't mind_, I'm going to find Draco, and see if he's having fun. Which is more than I can say for any of you, because you three don't think enough to care!"

She then stormed away from the table, leaving the dream team to ponder what she had said. When she finally found Draco, he was a good distance away from where they had been sitting, and talking to someone that was only distinguishable as a Slytherin first year.

He looked up at her and smirked. "Hello Ginny," he said calmly. "Have you finished yelling at them, then?" She looked at him, completely bewildered. "I'll take that as a yes," Draco added, walking over to her. "Shall we go for a walk?"

"Yes." She smiled at him. "Let's shall. Someone was saying that the grounds are looking spectacular..."

Draco held out an arm, and she took it, smiling more broadly than she had in her life. He was smiling, too. As they exited the Great Hall, and stepped into the cavernous entrance hall, Ginny shivered. It was rather chilly. Draco held her hand, and she felt a tiny bit better. After all, he was being friendly, and that was a step up.

They strolled across the courtyards and around the rose bushes, staying silent all the while, until they reached a large stone bench in the middle of a circle of fountains, and sat down.

"So," he began quietly. "How did that go? Are they still horribly against me, or have they seen the error of their wicked ways?" He glanced at her from the corner of his pale eyes, and smiled once again.

"They're still convinced that you're a bad man, but I yelled at them enough to leave you alone." She answered, patting his arm. "They'll see in the end how lovely you are, Mr Malfoy."

"Lovely?" he questioned, looking horrified. "I'd rather be something more masculine. Like, grand, maybe?" She giggled, and he furrowed his eyebrows. "What's so funny? Lovely isn't exactly the word I'd use for me..."

"Well," She sighed, tilting her head up to look at the stars. "Grand isn't exactly the word either. How about, fabulous?" She turned to look at him, and giggled once more. "You are, really," she continued. "Lovely and fabulous. You're the best friend that I've ever had. Lovely, fabulous, wonderful, and interesting Draco Malfoy. That's you."

"I still prefer grand," Draco said, folding his arms. "But, if I must be fabulous, then I can be fabulous. For you." He looked up at the sky too. "If not anyone else. Are you having a good time, Doctor Ginny?"

"Fabulous," she replied, leaning back a bit farther. And then - "Ow!" She had fallen backwards off the bench, and landed in a pile of leaves. "Well," she said exasperatedly as Draco began to laugh, "that was somewhat unexpected. Don't laugh at me like that!"

He was doubled up with laughter and nearly crying from it, too. She narrowed her eyes, and smirked, then grabbed his arm, pulling him into the pile with her.

"Hey!" Draco cried, his head hitting the leaves with a crunch. "It's not funny if I'm down here as well!" He then took a handful of leaves, and shoved them in her mouth.

She struggled to spit them out and then stuck her tongue out, trying to rub it clean of leaf bits. "Oh, you really are a bother," Ginny said angrily, giving him a mock glare. "You'll pay for that one, you evil boy!" She grabbed a handful of leaves, and broke them apart in his hair.

"My HAIR!" he yelped, grabbing Ginny's wrists and pulling her hands away from his precious, leave-strewn hair. "No one is allowed to put any substance in my hair except me," he whispered, looking extremely murderous.

"Aren't we the vain one?" Ginny asked with a grin, albeit a little perturbed. "I'd say you could use a bit of a make over, and then you could find out there are things worse than leaves."

"Don't you dare try it, Ginny," Draco continued slowly. "Because then I'd have to hurt you, and that wouldn't be pleasant." She looked into his silvery eyes, and saw that he was smiling. Not on his face, but there was a glint of humor in his eyes.

"I'm your doctor," Ginny replied indignantly. "And I say you should put something in your hair other than hair tonic." His jaw dropped, and she grinned again. "I'm only kidding, Draco," she said hurriedly. "Only kidding!"

"Now you _have_ to pay," Draco laughed, his demeanor changing quickly. Without a warning, he pinned her to the pile of leaves, and stuffed even more of them in her mouth. "Ha! Are they tasty, Gin?" he queried, resting his elbows on his knees and watching in amusement as she gagged.

"-_cough_- Draco! You little - !" Ginny then did the first thing that came to her mind. She shoved three handfuls of leaves down the front of his robes. "There, now you're nice and warm." She giggled, beside herself with giddiness.

And then something happened. As Ginny watched Draco trying to get the leaves out of his robes, she vaguely wondered why he was out there with her. After all, he was the extremely good-looking, rich, suave, tactful Draco Malfoy, and she was - Ginny. Just Ginny. He looked down at her, an expression of pure exasperation on his pale face.

"I could use some assistance from a certain red-headed someone," he said into the sky. "If she would be so kind as to help me extract these really itchy leaves from my clothing..."

"Oh - right." She replied, standing up and walking over to him. "Okay, - um - here goes."

"Here are your essays," Professor Malfoy said with a smile. "And Draco, I'll let you know you did very poorly on this particular assignment."

Ginny swiveled in her seat to look at Draco, and saw the expression of pure venom that he was giving Rhiannon. He then looked right back at Ginny, and mouthed something barely audible: _I'm not really related to her._

As they made their way out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, she caught up with him, and smiled. Although this had no effect on cheering him up.

"Studying today?" she asked hopefully. "I have a dreadful Potions exam on Thursday,"

"Can't," he replied with a grimace at his Defense Against the Dark Arts marks. "Meeting _with_ Snape, and then a meeting with Rhiannon _and_ Snape about my grades. I'm in for a wonderfully splendid day, wouldn't you say so?"

"I'm sorry." She frowned, patting his arm sympathetically. "Awfully sorry. What are you talking to Snape about? Having trouble with your homework in Potions as well?"

He gave her a very mischievous smirk, and said, "No. I'm talking to him about girls. One girl, in particular." She made a face and he laughed. "But, I admit that I'd much rather talk to Filch than Snape. It'll be a nightmare, me trying to get him to listen about you..." Ginny's jaw dropped, and the full impact of what he had just said seemed to knock Draco senseless, because next second he was stuttering uncontrollably. "Er - I've - g-g-got t-to go. G-g-g-going t-t-t-to b-be late." And he rushed off towards the dungeons, muttering things like, "_Draco, you idiot_!" Under his breath all the way to Snape's office.

Ginny was completely flabbergasted. Why would Draco want to talk about _her_, anyway? I mean, sure they were friends, best friends, in fact. But talking about her? It seemed very suspicious. She confusedly headed to the library, accidentally knocking into several people as she passed them.

About four hours later, when she was right in the middle of an extremely nasty Transfiguration essay, a very harassed, very annoyed looking Draco came into the library as well, and sat down opposite her at her table. " 'Lo," he greeted warily, rubbing his eyes.

"More like, 'good gracious'!" Ginny said with an awed look on her face. "Are you alright? You look like you're under a lot of strain." He put his face in his hands, and she was left to look at the top of his platinum blonde head. "What happened?" she asked, a note of concern in her voice.

"Snape thinks I'm completely mental," Draco moaned in response, his voice muffled by his hands. "And Rhiannon is writing to Lu- my father. She seems to think that he needs to be notified..."

"About what?" She asked, feeling more bewildered by the moment. "Why would she write to your dad?"

Draco looked imploringly into her eyes and slammed a fist on the table, earning a very frustrated glare from Madam Pince. "Honestly, Ginny! You don't get it, do you! What is my father's opinion of your father?"

"The enemy?" Ginny offered, still feeling rather left in the dark.

"Exactly!" he growled. Draco looked very menacing and aggravated.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about, Draco," she said quietly.

"Ginny," Draco said, his indignant voice now barely a whisper. "Do you really think my father would appreciate me fraternizing with the enemy's daughter? I mean, come on. Do you remember when we first met?"

She swallowed hard, and looked down at her homework. Of course she remembered. How could she forget? It was quite possibly the most entertaining day of her life.

"Okay," Ginny said sadly. "I see your point. What was Snape getting angry over?"

Draco opened his mouth, and then closed it, as though resolute not to tell her. "I can't tell you yet," he said awkwardly, running a hand through his silvery hair. "But I can tell you one thing, if Rhiannon really does write to my father, he'll do everything in his power to stop us from being friends. It would be his worst nightmare, Ginny. His absolute worst."

This brought up a question that had been fighting to get out of her for a very long time. "Why?" she asked, looking up once more. He looked confused. "Why do you want to be my friend in the first place?" she asked, hoping that he would have an answer worth listening to. "I mean, Draco, I'm nothing special. Just Ginny Weasley. But you - you're - you're fabulous..."

"Er - I, well..." Draco looked rather uncomfortable. "You see, you make me want to be a better person because you're such a great one. You're a really cool girl, Ginny. And - er - you're the first person who really _tried _to be my friend." He gave her a hopeful smile, which she returned. "And I just explained you to Snape, and he thinks I've gone insane," he added with a rather forced laugh.

"Perhaps you have," Ginny said airily, placing her quill behind her ear. "I mean, I only accept insane people as friends. And so far," she paused, and smiled once more, "you're the first I've met. But how would Snape recognize you're mental-ness? He's _too_ crazy to know what's normal..."

"I told you," He said, nervously fidgeting with a thick silver, black and green ring on his right hand ring-finger. "I can't tell you that yet. You'd think I was mental too if I told you just now. You'd probably laugh..."

"You're right," Ginny said, giggling at his anxious behavior. "I laugh at everything, don't I?"

"You do, and that's another thing I like about you," he replied, still turning his ring around on his finger. "You can laugh at anything. Anything at all, and you're not afraid of what might happen if you laugh during - oh - you're Potions exam. You'd still laugh if you had reason to." He stared determinedly at his ring, and then looked up at her. "And for some odd reason, I remember somewhere we can meet in private, when we don't want to be overheard, say," he added, pushing a piece of parchment across the table at her. "I have to go. See you." With another one of his knee-weakening smiles, he stood, and left the library.

Ginny, who was feeling very intrigued, unfolded the parchment, and smiled at what was written there.

_Doctor Ginny - _

_ There is an empty classroom in the South Tower where we can meet. It's just three doors to the right of Professor Sinistra's office. Meet me there at midnight. _

_Your patient,  
Draco_

"Harry, can I borrow your Invisibility Cloak tonight?" Ginny asked tentatively, her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Queen to H-3," Harry said to his chessmen, then turning to look at Ginny, asked, "Why? What are you up to, Ginny?"

Her stomach lurched, but she took a deep breath, steadying herself. "I have a really nasty Potions exam Thursday," she started hopefully, "and I need to get some extra studying done so that I won't fail, because I would hate to have to repeat Potions."

"I suppose," he answered, thoughtfully biting his lip. She mentally congratulated herself. "Yeah, sure. I understand how you must feel, Snape barring down on you... Go ahead."

Relief flooded throughout her body as she graciously thanked Harry, and went to grab the cloak, when - "Ginny, could I come with you? I need to study as well..."

Ginny turned around, to see Hermione, a book opened in her lap. For a moment, she didn't know what to do. There was absolutely nothing she could say that would convince Hermione (At least, not really) that she really was going to study, but wanted to be left alone. It wasn't really the truth... and Hermione was looking at her expectantly... "Yeah, sure." Ginny said, mentally kicking herself for saying that she had to study. Of course that would attract Hermione!

"Thanks, Gin," Hermione said with a smile. "I'll just run and get my things,"

"Blast," Ginny muttered under her breath. "Blast, blast, and more blasted blasts!"

"Okay, don't get what you mean, Ginny." Hermione said quietly as she and Ginny roamed the halls, completely obscured by Harry's cloak.

"How can you not get it?" Ginny demanded, feeling more than a bit frustrated. "I told you everything, alright? I need to go up there, and you, well, you're just going to have to come with me."

"Me? Come with you?" Hermione asked, sounding appalled at the most. "No, not if you two want to talk. I can just stay in the library --"

"Not without the cloak," Ginny replied tersely. "And I need that to get up to the South Tower. So you have to come. If there were another way, I would chose that as well. I really don't know what that boy wants to talk about. But, if it gets to something you don't want to hear, just plug your ears. He might want to talk to me about his father..."

"His father?"

"Yes. Now, we have to hurry. It's almost midnight."

They hurried up several staircases, and made their way through several, not-quite-deserted corridors, nearly running into Peeves once as they hurried to get to their destination. He was bouncing off the walls, laughing at something he had apparently wrecked, toppled, or defaced.

When they finally got there, the room was completely empty. Draco was nowhere to be found, but a piece of parchment was folded up on the windowsill. Ginny picked it up, and read something in silver writing on the front: _For the eyes of Doctor Ginny, ONLY!_

She smiled. Of course he would suspect someone would follow her. It was in his nature to be suspicious. She giggled and stuffed the letter inside her nightdress pocket.

"Why isn't he here?" Hermione asked nervously. "I don't want to be found here by Filch, or Snape, or anyone else, for that matter. Can we get out of here?"

"Yes, we can." Ginny said with another smile. "Let's go to the library, like we had planned on."

Ginny found a table in a corner, and sat down, feeling very nervous. If Draco couldn't say something to her in person, it had to be either terribly important, or terrible. Either one was not very welcome in her mind at that moment. So, with fumbling fingers, she opened his letter to her, and gasped with happiness. It read:

_Dear Doctor Ginny - November 13__  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Hah! I fooled you at last! I bet you were rather nervous, eh? Thought so. So, anyway, I got you a present, too, but I decided to give it to you at a decent hour, and also, when I could be there, and give it to you in person. So, you'll just have to be the patient, good-tempered little girl that I know you are.  
Seventeen. Wow. You sure are old. Almost as old as Dumbledore! Only another hundred or so years until you catch up with the geezer. Except, he'll probably be gone by then. If not, he'll be a modern miracle!  
Okay, now, off the topic of your oldness, and your birthday, and Dumbledore's croaking -- I'm going home for Christmas. Yes, I know. Dreadful for me to be leaving you. But, I just wanted to tell you, no matter what condition I come back in, no matter what kind of mental state I inhabit, DON'T DO ANYTHING RASH! _

_ I don't want you getting in trouble for the - interesting ideas of my father's. Do you understand, good Doctor? Alright. Well, have a grand birthday, Ginny. And a happy New Year! Love,  
Draco Malfoy_

She giggled, rather loudly, and stuffed her fist into her mouth. She couldn't really afford to make noise at this exact time, so she settled for shaking with excitement. No one had ever given her a birthday card before. Not since her grandparents had died, anyway. Her parents usually just got her presents, along with her brothers. And, come to think of it, she had completely and totally forgotten her birthday was coming up, let alone that it was that very night/day.

Smiling brightly, she walked back over to Hermione, still shaking with her suppressed giddiness. And all the while she sat working on her Potions assignment, she wondered what Draco had in store for her. Little did she know her socks would be knocked off when she received the gift.

Ginny awoke to someone saying her name repeatedly, and when she groggily opened her eyes, she saw the blurry outline of Ron.

"Ginny, get up!" He said, pulling her covers off of her. "You'll miss breakfast entirely if you don't! And you still have that Potions class this morning! I don't know how you could have slept in! We've all been calling for you for the past twenty minutes..."

Ginny sat bolt upright, and put her glasses on, making the blurry Ron come into clear focus. "Oh," She said quietly. "Oh - Oh blast!"

She clambered out of bed, and grabbed her clothes as Ron made his way out of the 6th year girls dormitories as well. Dressing as quickly as possible, she braided her hair, put on her shoes, and ran down the stairs into the common room. It was nearly empty, except for Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Ginny," Ron said with a smile. "It's Saturday."

"Right," She replied, feeling extremely stupid. "Right. Of course it is. I have to go and meet someone now, so, goodbye." She said hurriedly, walking as calmly as possible out through the portrait hole.

Fuming to herself about ignorant and obnoxious brothers, she ran straight into the person she was looking for. Her face hit his chest, and she stumbled backwards.

"Oh, there you are!" Draco said with a smirk. "I was wondering if you had died last night. Anyway, happy birthday."

He helped her to steady herself, and handed her a small box wrapped in purple paper. There were silver ribbons on it, and a minute card taped to the top. "Oh, you really didn't have to," She began. But he held up a silencing hand.

"I did," Draco said with a smile. "Because now I can expect you to get me a present for my birthday." He gave her a very satisfied look. "Go on, then." he commanded, indicating the box.

Fumbling slightly, she opened the box, and drew a deep, shuddering breath. It was a necklace. But not just any necklace, it was a Keeper's Charm. It was a transparent, silvery cube that hung on a thin, silver chain. And inside the Charm, she saw something hat made her heart race. A lock of silver-blonde hair was suspended in the center of it. She looked up into Draco's eyes.

"Wow," she said, feeling completely awed. Ginny realized sort of what it meant. "Oh, thank you!" she cried, hugging him around the middle. She felt him recoil slightly, but in the end, he started to laugh.

"I don't think I've ever been hugged by a girl before," Draco chuckled, smiling a very happy smile. "But, oh well. I'm glad it's you."

She let go of him, and slowly lifted the charm out of it's box, and fastened it around her neck. She smiled as well. "I can't believe you trust me with this," Ginny told him timidly. "With your whole being... This is the best gift that I've ever - Oh thank you!"

He laughed once again. "I can trust you with it," Draco smiled, patting her on the head. "Because of what you did for the on the train. I know you wouldn't be careless with it, because it isn't in your nature. You're the sweetest, calmest, most charming, prettiest girl in all of Hogwarts."

She felt herself blush, and quickly looked down at the Charm, which was now hanging atop her robes, glistening up at her. Smiling broadly, and tears in her eyes, she hugged Draco once more.

"Thank you. It's wonderful," she whispered. Before he could reply, she dissolved into a fit of crying hysteria, and ran to the girl's bathroom, where she could be left in peace. That only left him to stare after her, wondering why it was that girls cried when they were happy.

That night, as Ginny settled herself into bed, there was an odd sense throughout her mind. Something was going to happen. She stared deftly around the room, and took in the shadows of her birthday presents. Her Mum and Dad had gotten her a new set of violet dress-robes, which was her favorite color, and an assortment of nail-polish and hair trinkets. Fred and George had gotten her a set of solid-gold Gobstones, and a rather large bag of Honeydukes chocolate.

Percy had given her a book called: _What to Do When You Don't Know What to Do About Your Life_. Bill had given her about 30 Galleons from Gringotts. And Charlie had given her a bouquet of flowers, a Wizards Chess set (with violet and emerald players), and a photograph of a dragon he was working with at the moment. Meanwhile, Harry and Ron had completely forgotten her birthday, Hermione had given her a charm bracelet, and Draco - Draco had given her his life.

The way a Keepers Charm worked was fairly simple. The destruction of it, meant the death of the person whose essence the Charm contained. It also worked as a tracking device, and a mental connection. The people who were connected by this simple piece of jewelry could communicate telepathically.

Then she felt something in the back of her head. She knew what was about to happen, but had no possible way to protect herself from it. Soon she was in a deep sleep, and a boy her age appeared. A boy with jet black hair, and a very pale face. This time, however, he wasn't smiling. This time, he looked dead serious. This time, he looked concerned, a concept Ginny thought was inconceivable for Tom Riddle.

_ "What are you doing this to me for?" she asked sharply, feeling her head pulse with a sudden pain. _

_ "I don't know," he said lazily, inspecting his fingernails. "I suppose it's all just for my own sick pleasure... I like watching you going insane." _

_ "I'm not going insane..." she whispered indignantly. "Why don't you go away?" _

_ "Because I have some things to tell you," he whispered with a twisted smile. "Some very important things . . . that pertain to that Malfoy kid as well." _

_ "What?" she asked, sounding very scared. After all, if Tom knew something about Draco, it wasn't good. _

_ "Oh, just that he's --_

The first week of December brought a torrent of snow that was knee-deep to the Hogwarts grounds. During most of this horrible weather, Ginny was in the castle, trying to keep up on the tremendous workload the Professors had decided to dish out in their last weeks before the Christmas holidays. The rest of the time, she was airborne, training as hard as Harry could get her to for their upcoming Quidditch match: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. Draco was also shouldering these immense burdens, on top of studying hard for the N. E. W. T.'s, which were stealthily (and rapidly) drawing nearer, much to his frustration.

One Saturday, when the gale had stopped, and things were peaceful-looking outside, Draco and Ginny had gone for a nice little walk in the mountains of snow.

"So," Draco said slowly, stuffing his hands into the pockets of a warm-looking cloak. "Where exactly are we going?"

"I really don't know," Ginny replied with a grin. "But I guess I will once we get there, now won't I? What do you want to do in the meantime?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, before replying, "Tag. Yes, tag most definitely."

"All right then." She grinned. "You're it!" And she ran as fast as she could away from him, hearing him shout in confusion, and bolt after her.

She felt the frigid air whip her face as she ran across the grounds, barely out of Draco's reach. She felt the snow slowly seeping into her shoes, heard the snow crunching beneath her feet, and felt his hands on her shoulders as he pushed her forward into the snow. She landed in it, face first, with Draco, laughing like a mad-man, behind her.

She spit out a mouthful of snow. "I demand an explanation!" she cried as she struggled to get to her feet. "That was not at all friendly, Draco! And I don't want to have to hex you..."

"Here's your explanation..." Draco panted. "HAH! There you go. I've needed a good laugh for a long time now. And it's also payback for Halloween, when you pulled me off the bench..."

He held out a hand to help her up, which she took. When she was finally erect, she looked up at him. He smiled, and did something totally unexpected. He kissed her.

She pulled back, and looked determinedly down at her shoes. "Oh, no..." was all she could think of to say.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, looking daunted by his own daring. "I'm sorry if I offended you in any -"

"Draco," she stammered, staring more intentionally at her shoes. "It's - it's not that I don't like you. It's not that at all. It's just you're --"

"- Not Potter," he finished for her.

"What?" she said incredulously, looking up at his now expressionless face.

"I'm not Potter," He explained, staring deeply at her. "And that's who --"

"Draco! It's not that either!" she exclaimed, tears sneaking their way down her cheeks. "Just let me explain - try and understand..."

"I understand perfectly, Ginny," he replied shortly, quickly turning his head to look around. "It's really fine. Just splendid." He started to walk away.

"Draco Malfoy...!" she cried with pure exasperation. He turned around, and gave her a very poisonous look. "Look, it's fine," he growled, sounding as though he were on the verge of going mad. "Everything is _perfectly_ all right with me. But just remember something, will you?" He looked at her imploringly. "When I'm in Azkaban, send me a birthday card. Somehow, I doubt the dementors will care much."

He then turned, and walked briskly up to the castle, leaving Ginny to stare behind him in horror at his last statement.

_ "Shut up, Tom," Ginny ordered tersely, glaring at the happy boy that was the younger Lord Voldemort. _

_ "I told you, didn't I?" he asked, an amused glint in his black/red eyes. "I told you he fancied you. That's exactly what I said. But why should one listen to the man that took over her body? Wouldn't that be just horrendously stupid? Of course it would. But I was right, wasn't I?" _

_ "Shut up," Ginny repeated. "I don't appreciate you're mocking me." _

_ "And do you know why he was so upset?" Tom continued, completely ignoring Ginny's attempts to quiet him. "Because you like Potter more. Everyone likes Potter more than him. It makes him very, very angry..." _

_ "Tom!" Ginny spat, outrage coursing through her veins. "I said be quiet." _

_ "I don't have to listen to you," he taunted like a child, his face distorted with another twisted and psychotic grin. "Because you can't do anything to stop me talking. And by the way," he continued, sheer delight reverberating off of his voice. "He will be going to Azkaban."_

Ginny sat bolt upright, the sun streaking through the mullioned windows of the 6th year girls dorms. Panting, she wiped her forehead, to fid cold-sweat lingering on her brow. She swallowed hard, and mentally repeated the words that made her shiver. Both from Draco, and Tom.

"_When I'm in Azkaban, send me a birthday card."_ And also: _He will be going to Azkaban._

As it was a Sunday, she got up, and pulled on a white, button-up shirt, a violet sweater-vest, and a denim skirt. She simply combed her hair this morning, and let it fall in tight spiral ringlets about her face. She then put in a denim headband, and went down to breakfast. She was one of two people there. The other was Professor Snape.

"Good morning, Professor Snape," Ginny said emptily as she walked past the Staff Table. "Isn't it a lovely morning?"

Snape looked completely baffled at her courteous behavior, that he actually let his jaw drop as she set forward to the Gryffindor table.

"Yes, I quite agree," Ginny continued, staring with her eyes unfocused at the spot where Draco usually sat. "And I must say, that is a very nice set of robes you're wearing. They go perfectly with your eyes..."

"Miss Weasley," Snape said slowly, trying to keep the ever growing presence of concern from his voice. "Are you alright?"

"I'm doing just fabulously, thank you, Professor." She replied in the same, flat tone.

"What color is the sky this morning?" he asked, clearly thinking she had gone bonkers.

Ginny lazily lifted her head to stare up at the ceiling, before replying. "Blue. It's always blue. Silvery blue when silhouetted against th clouds..."

This seemed to make Snape see the point, as the sky was still a pinkish-orange. "Miss Weasley," he announced firmly, approaching her very slowly, as though she might be mad. "I'm going to take you up to the hospital wing."

"Okay," she said, sounding as though she had been drinking a bit too much. "Okay. Andthencan wegotoyour office? I've neverseenitbefore..." she said, slurring most of her words together. And then, with a rather loud _plunk_, Ginny's head fell forward, and landed on the wooden table in front of her.

Reluctantly, Snape picked her up (to which she put her arms around his neck, rather frightening him), and carried her out of the Great Hall, and up the three sets of stairs to the infirmary.

Draco walked into Malfoy Manor, a bad feeling creeping up on him as he did so. "Hello?" He called, shivering when his voice echoed off the walls. "Father? Mother? Are you home? It's me, Draco. I'm home for Christma -"

But just as he was about to finish his sentence, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see Lucius, standing there with a very long metal pole in his hands. "Hello, Draco." Lucius said, a nasty smile curling his mouth. "I'm glad you're home. You're cousin has been in contact with me..."

"About that," Draco said, his voice sounding very business-like. "I've seen exactly what you were talking about, and I'm really ready for the privilege to become a faithful servant, like you."

Lucius still gave Draco that very creepy smile, and lightly smacked the pole against the palm of one of his long-fingered, pale, spindly hands. "I'm very glad you're here, Draco." He repeated. "There is still the matter of your punishment to deal with, and then there is someone who wants to talk to you."

In his head, Draco was saying a very urgent prayer. _Please help me... I know what's coming, and I deserve it for wavering even in the slightest, but please... If you're up there, don't let him - _

_Thwack!_

The metal pole had made contact with Draco's jaw, and he fell to the floor. "I am doing this to help you gain strength, Draco." Lucius said in a highly false voice. "It's for your own bloody good."

_Crack!_

His head this time. _Thump!_ His face. _Smack!_ His back. _Whoosh!_ His stomach. He looked up at his father from the ground, slowly fading into blackness...

"You can't do that," He added with a smirk. "There's someone who wants to speak with you immediately. And then you have to tell me all about Hogwarts, because I'm absolutely _dying_ to hear about your little friend..."

Draco was pulled to his feet, and limply dragged in the general direction of the drawing room. _Please don't let it be him_. He thought desperately. _Please don't let it be_ - But it was. And as Draco was pushed into the room, and fell to his knees to kiss the hems of Lord Voldemort's robes, he had one fleeting, wild, unacceptable thought. _What on earth do I think I'm doing?_


	2. Chapter 2

Twisted – By Hannah Davenport

**Twisted** – By Hannah Davenport

**Summary:** Sequel to "Bent". When Harry, Hermione, and Ron find out about the friendship between Draco and Ginny, things don't go very well. Although she tries to put up a front of anger, Ginny can't help but wonder why Draco wants to be her friend. He is the gorgeous, lovely young man at the top of his class, hanging out with the lowest specimen of the Weasley family, people he has hated for years. What does he want from her?

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. It's just fan fiction!

**Work Cited: **Harry Potter Realm

**Chapter Two:**

Draco was finally alone - not that it made a difference to his situation, his being alone. He sat quietly on his bedroom floor, feeling very vindictive towards the moonlight which shone through his window, alighting the monstrosity on his burning forearm. His idiotic promise of loyalty that would forevermore disfigure him. Ginny would absolutely die if she saw it.

He knew she was the reason his father was so angry with him. The reason why he was black and blue from forehead to toenails. She was his pain. And yet...

And yet he couldn't help thinking what he wouldn't give to have her sitting next to him, her head on his aching shoulder as she tried to convince him that life wasn't all bad... And then he considered what a lie that would be. And how impossible. And it killed him even more, because he could just see her sitting with Potter and drinking hot cocoa... laughing and not worrying about him in the slightest.

He made a note to make Potter's life a living nightmare when he got back to school.

"I hope he's torn up by one of Hagrid's beastly creatures," he said to the Dark Mark, which glistened on his arm. "That would be quite a satisfying demise for the stupid git."

"Quite satisfying, indeed," came a reply, and Draco was very, very sure the skull was not speaking to him. He carefully looked up - his every muscle filled with pain as he did so - and saw his father standing in the doorway, looking incredibly pleased with himself.

"You're hurting, aren't you, son?" he continued in a voice of mock sympathy.

"What do you think?" Draco snapped back, in too much pain to care what his father was planning on using on him next. "Now, what kind of ghastly accident could summon you to my room? I think you've only been here once before..."

Lucius smiled that incredibly creepy smile that suggested Draco was going to get a very big surprise. "Or have you come to announce what weaponry you're plotting to beat me with next time?" he continued angrily. "A sword, perhaps? A mace? Or are you just going to set me loose in the labyrinth out in the courtyard?"

"You never know when to shut up, do you?" LUcius remarked calmly. "Well, actually, I have a bit of good news for you. The only bit of good news you'll have in a long time because of all your impertenance these past few minutes." Draco looked at his evil, evil father expectantly, who rolled his eyes as if Draco were an idiot. "There is to be an heir to the Dark Lord's throne," he smirked.

Draco immediately got the picture. And it killed him to imagine that Ginny was right here with him, looking completely astonished, and begging him not to go through with it. But who was he kidding? She didn't love him back. She was too busy with Harry James Potter - and this career choice would allow him to destroy The Boy Who Ruins Everything. He looked down at his feet, and then at his father, and made a very big mistake: he nodded.

Lucius smiled, and left, a sardonic spring in his step. And Draco did the most sensible thing he could think of, which turned out to be something he hadn't done in his entire life. He pulled his knees up to his chin, and he cried, as long and as hard as it was possible for a seventeen-year-old boy to cry. Because he knew - and he had known since the moment he had met Ginny - that his fate was sealed.

_Please come now I think I'm falling  
I'm holding to all I think is safe  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
And I'm trying to escape  
I yelled back when I heard thunder  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say_

Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down

I'm looking down now that it's over  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
Somewhere in His grace  
I cried out heaven save me  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say

Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down

Sad eyes follow me  
But I still believe there's somthing left for me  
So please come stay with me  
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
For you and me  
For you and me

Hold me now

The first day of term after Christmas was an anxious one for Ginny. She had been waiting to see Draco for a week, and she was lucky enough to spot him at breakfast. _Wait a moment, did I say lucky?_

He was a wreck, and there was simply no other way to put it. He looked like he hadn't slept since she had seen him last, and as he sat at the Slytherin table, she could tell something was wrong.

Pansy Parkinson sat down next to him, trying to fix his hair and engage him in some conversation about a shopping spree in Paris, and he was replying, smiling emptily, and encouraging the nitwit of a girl.

_What on earth do you think you're doing, Draco?_ she thought bitterly. _She only wants you for your money!_

_What?_ came a startled reply. _Oh, Ginny. Listen, I need to know what day it is._

Ginny's jaw dropped as she watched him carry the conversation with Pansy, Malcolm Baddock, Graham Pritchard, and Oliver Thames, who was in her year. She could tell - she didn't know how - that his mind wasn't on whatever it was he was saying. It probably wasn't on Pansy, as she twisted his smooth hair into dozens on tiny spikes all over his head. And it most definitely wasn't on the food, because breakfast was kippers, and Draco hated kippers.

And then, he stood up, and left the Great Hall, slamming the large doors behind him. She stood up, and followed, her curiosity very, very piqued. When she shut the doors behind her, she looked around for any sign of Draco - and she found him. He was curled up behind the marble staircase in the entrance hall, and he seemed to be crying. The ground seemed to quake beneath Ginny's feet. She immediately assumed that the world was ending, because - no matter what was going on - Draco Lucius Malfoy did not, under any circumstances, cry.

She quietly walked over to him, wincing as his shoulders shook with each sob. "Draco?" she said quietly, and he immediately looked up. And then down.

"What do you want?" he asked stiffly, running his fingers through his hair, which disrupted Pansy's masterpiece of a hairdo.

"I want to talk with you," she replied timidly, taking a step closer. "I'm worried about you, Draco."

He glared at her from the corners of his silver eyes. "Right," he said, sarcasm overwhelming the unpleasantness. "Since when do you give a jarvies rump how I feel?"

She frowned at him in sadness. "Draco," she whispered, kneeling down next to him, "does this have anything to do with what happened?"

"It depends on what you think happened," he replied with a dry and hollow laugh. "Because it has everything to do with everything that's happened, Doctor Ginny. And I can't - no, won't take any more of it."

"You sound as if your life is a nightmare," she commented, trying to keep the conversation going.

"It'll be as lovely as a rhododendron compared to what Potter will be going through," he said, as if the thought cheered him up a bit. "Now, Weasley, I must ask you to get out of my way. I'm going to be late to my first lesson." With that, he stood, wiped his eyes, and headed up the stairs to History of Magic.

"I have a very big problem, Draco." Ginny muttered to herself as she watched him through the crowds of students that had just set off through various corridors. "And the problem is, I have absolutely no idea as to what I'm thinking."

_The very thought of you  
And I forget to do  
The little ordinary things  
That everyone ought to do_

I'm living in a kind of daydream  
I'm happy as a king  
And foolish though it may seem to me  
That's everything

The mere idea of you  
The longing year for you  
You'll never know how slow the moments go  
Till I'm near to you

I see your face in every flower  
Your eye in stars above  
It's just the thought of you  
The very thought of you  
My love

The mere idea of you  
The longing year for you  
You'll never know how slow the moments go  
Till I'm near to you

I see your face in every flower  
Your eye in stars above  
It's just the thought of you  
The very thought of you  
My love


	3. Chapter 3

Twisted - By Hannah Davenport

**Twisted** - By Hannah Davenport

**Summary:** Sequel to "Bent". When Harry, Hermione, and Ron find out about the friendship between Draco and Ginny, things don't go very well. Although she tries to put up a front of anger, Ginny can't help but wonder why Draco wants to be her friend. He is the gorgeous, lovely young man at the top of his class, hanging out with the lowest specimen of the Weasley family, people he has hated for years. What does he want from her?

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. It's just fan fiction!

**Work Cited: **Harry Potter Realm

**Chapter Three:**

It woke him up in the middle of the night. It stared him in the face every morning when he awoke from the very little sleep he had had the night before. It seemed to be watching him wherever he went: in his classes, at meals... He hated it.

He couldn't stand the feeling of being watched, even though he was getting used to it after almost eighteen years of life. And even worse was the gnawing sensation he had every time he passed Ginny in the halls, because he wasn't permitted to stop and have a chat. He didn't feel like talking to her, but he wanted to. And there was also the issue of Potter... But something strange was going on with Potter and Ginny. It wasn't as it had been for the past six years: Potter telling something to someone and Ginny trying desperately to listen in as she dropped all her schoolbooks and blushed furiously.

No, because suddenly, the part about Ginny was deleted. And there were only two logical explanations, Draco thought bitterly. Either she's finally gone and done something like kissing the stupid git, or she wasn't in love with him anymore. But if she wasn't in love with him, who was she in love with? So he went with the first notion, entertaining it until he was back to his old self completely, except for one thing: much more sardonic this time.

One day, on his way to Defense Against the Dar Arts, he found himself in a very long line of hall traffic, and who should he be privileged enough to stand behind but the trio and Ginny. Feeling a sudden burst of hate pulsing through him, he did the only thing that he could do in a crowded hall. He kicked Potter in the back of the knees, and with someone deciding to give Draco a bit of luck, Potter fell on his stupid famous face. Immediately, the other three turned around to see who would do something like that, and there was a great deal of fuming from Weasley until he finally said something that made sense.

"What did you do that for, eh?"

"Trust me, Weasley," Draco replied with a smirk. "There was plenty of reason behind it."

Weasley started towards him, but it surprised Draco when Ginny held onto the back of her brother's shirt. "Ron," she whispered to him. "Just calm down. You're going to have to learn that Draco isn't as bad as he seems."

"Oh, I'm not, am I?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow. "Well, little Weasley, we're just going to have to see who's right about that. Entertaining the notion that I'm an angel somewhere deep down is going to cost you something someday."

She stuffed the back of her brother's robes into Granger's hand, and walked over to Draco, she looked up at him so that their noses were almost touching. She then proceeded to remove her glasses, and stare deeply into his eyes. He felt the skin along the outline of the Dark Mark prickle. This went on for quite some time, even after the bell rang the people in that particular corridor remained, staring transfixed at the peculiar sight.

"Draco," Ginny said finally, her voice barely above a whisper. "you really must stop letting vindictive thoughts travel through your brain, and inviting them to stay a while. I understand you're upset, but really..."

He swallowed. It sounded more like a threat than a statement. "Oh - ok-kay." he choked out. This seemed good enough for Ginny, because she patted him on the head, and flounced into the classroom. And as Draco sat there, stunned by her casualty, he thought one thing: _She smells very, very nice._

"Good afternoon," Annie said coolly. "Today we are going to be learning about the Runespoor." She pulled out some cardboard boxes. "Now, these Runespoors are only babies, and for your enjoyment, I have turned them different colors. Since I'm not feeling very well today, I'm just going to ask you to come and pick a Runespoor out of a box, and read about them on page 284 of your textbooks. I really need to go lie down, so I'll leave the Head Boy and the Head Girl in charge."

Draco's heart was pounding. He didn't want attention drawn to himself after yesterday... So, he walked to his cousins' desk, and looked at the Runespoors. They were snakes with three heads. They were all different colors, except they had black stripes, somewhat like a tigers. He found a bright green one, and picked it up. Seeing Granger take a seat behind Annie's desk, Draco collected his book, and sat on the desk itself, absently stroking the Runespoor's heads.

_Runespoor - Ministry of Magic Classification: XXXX  
The Runespoor originated in the small African country of Burkina Faso.  
A three-headed serpent, the Runespoor commonly reaches a length of six or seven feet. Livid orange with black stripes, the Runespoor is only too easy to spot, so the Ministry of Magic in Burkina Faso has designated certain forests unplottable for the Runespoors sole use.  
The Runespoor, though not in itself a particularly vicious beast, was once a favorite pet of Dark Wizards, no doubt because of its striking and intimidating appearance. It is to the writings of the Parselmouths who have kept and conversed with these serpents that we owe our understanding of their curious habits. It transpires from their records that each of the Runespoors heads serves a different purpose. The left head (as seen by the wizard facing the Runespoor) is the planner. It decides where the Runespoor is to go and what it is to do next.  
The middle head is the dreamer (Runespoors may remain stationary for days at a time, lost in glorious visions and imaginings).  
The right head is the critic and will evaluate the efforts of the left and middle heads with a continual and irritable hissing. The right heads fangs are extremely venomous.  
The Runespoor rarely reaches a great age, as the heads tend to attack each other. It is common to see a Runespoor with the right head missing, the other two heads having banded together to bite it off.  
The Runespoor produces eggs through it's mouth, the only known magical beast to do so. These eggs are of immense value in the production of potions to stimulate mental agility. A black market in Runespoor eggs and the serpents themselves has flourished for several centuries._

Draco looked up, and saw that several people were gathered around Potter, asking him to tell them what their Runespoor thought of them. All it did was slash a bit more of his self-confidence away, and he made a vow to hit Potter as hard as he possibly could.

That evening, Ginny sat in the Gryffindor common room, staring into the fire, which was steadily burning out. It was well past midnight, and she was still being told of by Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"How could you defend him?" Ron asked incredulously. "The git is a stinking, conniving, crafty, filthy, stupid -"

"Excuse me," Ginny said quietly. "But, how can he be conniving and stupid at the same time? It's rather an oxymoron, isn't it?"

"That's beside the point!" Ron bellowed. "The point is, you should listen to us, Ginny. We're your friends, and we know what's best for you when you don't."

Behind Ron, Hermione was wearing a look of something like sympathy. Harry was simply looking embarrassed.

"With all due respect, Ron," Ginny whispered, interrupting again, "none of you are my friends."

"What?" the three of them asked in unison.

"Of course we are!" Ron said, shocked.

"Ron," Ginny sighed. "You're my brother, not my friend." (This seemed to offend Ron greatly) "You see," she began again, "I had a crush on Harry, but that didn't mean he was my friend. And Hermione is more like a schoolwork consultant than a friend. If you three had been my friends," she paused, feeling dreadfully guilty at the prospect of revealing her true feelings on their supposed friendship. "If you three had been my friends, I'm certain I wouldn't have heard 'Go away, Ginny.' or 'This is private, Ginny'. I wouldn't have been alone for the past six years, and I was just wondering, did any of you know I broke my right arm in my fourth year?"

The three of them looked at each other nervously, as though the guilt were unbearable. "Of course we did," Ron pressed, elbowing the other two.

"Ron," she replied. "If I remember correctly, you three were at a Quidditch match. But, that may be incorrect. I know a couple of people were sitting with me while Madam Pomfrey mended my arm..." she paused thoughtfully, hoping reality would sink in. "Oh wait, that was Neville and Colin. And the night Harry saved me from Tom, after Mum and Dad left the hospital - that was Neville and Colin. And that time Pansy Parkinson set my hair on fire - no, that was Neville and Colin as well. But, there was that time we had the Veritas Curse put on us in class - no, that was Draco. And who forgot my birthday - you. Well, Hermione remembered, but she had fallen asleep and forgotten to give me my present. But Draco remembered."

"Ginny," Harry began.

She looked at him sharply. "Do you happen to know my favorite color?" she asked testily. She then turned to Ron. "Do you know what my favorite book is?" She looked at Hermione, who was waiting for her share of the flaying. "None of this has anything to do with you," she added. "You know, I think you're something like a sister to me. But seriously Ron, I really think I should be the one telling you off for various reasons."

She stood up, and looked into her brother's eyes defiantly. "My favorite color," she continued, "is violet. My favorite Muggle book is _The Cat Who Wished to be a Man_ by Lloyd Alexander, and my favorite magical book is _The Rain_ by Gertrude Giddledon. But don't bother retaining that information, as there's already three people who care enough to know."

With that, she tossed her hair and headed up the staircase to the girls dormitories, Hermione at her heels. But, she walked slow enough to hear Ron say to Harry: "What do you think she meant when she said she _had_ a crush on you?"

Ginny got in bed, and sat there for quite some time, thinking about what a mess she was in with Draco. About how badly she wanted this all to be over. About that day before Christmas that had caused so much unnecessary problems. And about...

The day was upon him.

Draco awoke very early on January 17th and found the sky as gray as he felt. But, the plus side was that it was a Saturday, and he could spend all day out in the pouring rain without a soul disturbing him. Particularly a redheaded soul.

He dressed quickly and quietly. His roommates were still asleep, and he didn't want anyone asking where he was going. It was a hobby of Draco's: eluding questions. It was one of the only things that he could do without screwing up. That, dancing, and fencing.

He decided to take his Runespoor (whom he had named Killer) with him, because he could afford to be accompanied but not spoken to.

As he walked out onto the cold grounds, quickly finding himself a dry place to sit, Draco muttered indistinctly. Letting Killer sit lazily on his lap, he took his wand out of the pocket of his cloak, and looked at the black surface of the wood. Ebony, sixteen inches, containing one vampire fang. He remembered very clearly what the shop-master had told him when they had found his wand.

_"I think it is safe to assume we will be seeing great things from you, Master Malfoy."_

"What if I don't want to do great things?" he asked Killer abruptly. "What if I simply want to sit here for the rest of my life?" Killer gave him a look as though to say, "I really don't think you have much of a choice."

"Well," Draco sighed warily. "I agree with you there."

They spent the rest of the morning in silence as the dark and gloomy sky slowly faded into a lighter and gloomy sky. Draco was glad of this. After all, it was his eighteenth birthday, and if he didn't want to be disturbed, he shouldn't be disturbed. It went that way until well past dark.

"Draco, _there_ you are!" He recognized the voice and looked away. "Can't a man get some peace?" he asked bitterly.

Ginny walked closer and sat down next to him. "This is really important, Draco." she said quickly. "I think I've had an epiphany."

"Why are you telling me, then?" he continued, anger rising in his tone. "Is Potter busy?"

"No," she said, sounding perturbed. "This doesn't concern Harry -"

"Ginny Weasley," Draco snapped. "I don't want to be talked to. I want to be left alone. This is quite possibly the worst day of my life and I don't want to have to share it with anyone."

"Draco -"

"I'm not going to listen to you." he said angrily. "I'll just sit here and ignore you until you go away, because you're impossible!"

"Please listen to me -"

"No. Killer and I are just going to sit here, ignoring you." he plugged his ears and began to hum loudly. He saw her stand, say something he couldn't hear, and then she kicked him in the shin. "AAAARGH!" he screamed, unplugging his ears. "_What_ on _earth_ did you do that for?" he asked bitterly, rolling up the leg of his pants to see if she had hurt him worse than assumed.

"To get you to listen to me," she replied, sitting down next to him once more. "You see, last night I was in an argument with Harry and Ron."

"I'm not listening, I'm not listening..." Draco repeated to himself.

"And then, when I went to bed, I was thinking a lot."

"I'm _not listening . . ._"

"I thought about you, and all that stuff that happened, and I realized something."

"I'm _not lis_ - you were thinking about me?"

"I don't like Harry." she said proudly.

"_What?_ You're joking, right? I mean, _everyone_ knows you like Potter... _What!?_"

She went on, ignoring his comments. "And here's my epiphany: I was scared, Draco. I was scared that my family would disown me, or my brothers would hunt you down and gut you like a fish. But, I think I don't really care anymore."

His mind went blank. The only thing he could think to say was "WHAT?" but that didn't seem suitable, as he had already said it enough. "C-could you please repeat that last bit?" he asked nervously.

She looked at him, and he looked back. And then she did something that was so un-Ginny that Draco nearly exclaimed, "WHAT?" She put one hand on each side of his face, and she kissed him.

"Right about now," she said quietly, pulling back and looking at his stunned face, "there would be a discussion on things like 'we have to keep this a complete secret' and all that stuff. And we really should, because there would no longer be a Malfoy family heir if we didn't. And, our fathers would probably finish each other off. But, Draco . . ."

She leaned up against him, her head on his shoulder. He put an arm around her. "I know, Ginny," he whispered. "What were you fighting with Potter about?"

"Well, we had a fight yesterday, and today. Today, he told me I was off the Quidditch team. He said for all he knows I could be spying for you. He said that I was never that great anyway."

"Ginny," Draco sighed. "I've been telling people for seven years: Harry Potter is _not_ wonderful."

"Well, at least someone believes you that isn't in your house," she replied. "And do you know why I told you about my epiphany today?"

"No," he said.

"Because today's your birthday," she said, smiling up at him. "And - please don't think I'm being ridiculous - I love you."

"I love you too," he replied. "Ginny, I want to apologize for -"

"It's all right," she sighed, leaning on him once again. "I knew you never meant any of it."

"Ginny," Draco began again. "Do you think we might ever get married?"

"It's within the bounds of the imagination," she giggled. "But, when you propose, please don't do it the traditional way."

"Why not?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I want a relationship that matches the people," she responded with a yawn. "And we aren't exactly traditional, now are we?"

Draco chuckled softly, and kissed the top of her head. Very soon, she was sound asleep, and Draco held her protectively. He didn't want to sleep. He had too much to think about, and stayed up until even after the pinkish orange glow of sunrise lit the dark sky, and the rain stopped. They were sopping wet, they were not supposed to be together, and they were in the same boat.

Draco Malfoy: shunned by everyone but the people who want something from him. Beaten and somewhat abandoned by his parents. Friendless, except for Crabbe and Goyle, who are too thick to understand 90 of their homework. Wand: Ebony, sixteen inches, containing one vampire fang. Verlorens.

Ginny Weasley: shunned by everyone because of her originality. Psychologically damaged by being alone. Ignored by her "favorite" brother. Friendless, except for Neville and Colin, who don't understand 90 of the things that she tells them, because they're just not girls, or Draco. Wand: Cypress, fifteen and one half inches, containing one dragon heartstring from a Norwegian Ridgeback. Ollivanders.


	4. Chapter 4

Twisted - By Hannah Davenport

**Twisted** - By Hannah Davenport

**Summary:** Sequel to "Bent". When Harry, Hermione, and Ron find out about the friendship between Draco and Ginny, things don't go very well. Although she tries to put up a front of anger, Ginny can't help but wonder why Draco wants to be her friend. He is the gorgeous, lovely young man at the top of his class, hanging out with the lowest specimen of the Weasley family, people he has hated for years. What does he want from her?

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. It's just fan fiction!

**Chapter Four:**

Ginny awoke on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room. She had a vague recollection of what had gone on the previous night, but she was very reproachful of the fact she had actually kissed Draco.

The common room and dormitories were all empty, and a thick layer of odiousness and foreboding stuck to the air. Seamus and Dean had left all their school things on the table in the common room, along with several other people's homework, which let Ginny know she hadn't woken up late. She shivered. Something wasn't right here.

She walked through the rest of the castle, and found it deserted as well. _Not a good sign_, she thought to herself, shivering again. She didn't find anyone until she walked past a window on the first floor - everyone that resided in the castle was out on the front lawn, staring towards the sky with odd looks on their faces. Ginny went out to join them.

Around the front were the teachers, the Prefects, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. She approached her brother, who had a very puzzled look on his face and didn't know she had walked up to him until she cleared her throat expectantly.

"Oh - er - hello Gin," he said, shifting in what was almost a nervous manner. "How did you - er - um - sleep?"

"Ron," Ginny said tensely. "Ron, what on earth are you all doing out here?"

Harry pointed in the direction everyone was staring, and Ginny followed his silent instruction. And she nearly screamed.

Floating above the highest turrets and towers of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were two things. One, was a disturbing and deranged sign. Dark and twisted, as though it were sucking up all the joy within a 900 mile radius.

A sign so horrible that Ginny hoped never to see it again.

The Dark Mark hovered in a misty green-and-black haze, serpentine tongue flicking around the skull of a head, slithering through the eye-sockets and it's tail coiling about the jaw. And then, there was a note. A sardonic and nefarious mockery of everything that was good in the world.

_LORD VOLDEMORT IS BACK, AND YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE OTHER AGAIN. HE IS DEAD, AND THE DARK LORD WILL ALWAYS LAUGH AT HIS MEMORY._

Ginny looked around in absolute terror, and she realized that was the emotion on every single face. Even Dumbledore looked as though someone had just been murdered before his very eyes.

"Ron," she whispered. "Ron, have they done a head count? Who's - ?"

But Ron didn't have any time to answer. Because at that very moment, Professors Snape and McGonagall approached Ginny with very solemn looks.

"Miss Weasley," McGonagall said, her voice shaking. "If you would kindly follow Professor Snape and myself up to the Headmaster's office - we have something we need to - er - discuss with you."

Ginny looked from McGonagall to Snape, and blanched. Tears were welling up in McGonagall's eyes, and Snape looked as though he were going to start sobbing at any moment. And although Ginny had absolutely no idea what was coming, she had a very good idea of what they were going to "discuss."

"Of - of course," she stammered, clenching her fists. And she did follow them. She followed them up to the beautifully arranged circular office, and waited with them for the Headmaster. And although she didn't know it, as the students sat on the grass as Dumbledore had instructed them to, and puzzled why on earth You-Know-Who would take one of his own, only three winced as Ginny's scream rent the morning air. The three of them who felt insurmountably guilty.

_If I fall along the way  
Pick me up and dust me off  
And if I get too tired to make it  
Be my breath so I can walk  
If I need some other love  
Give me more than I can stand_

And when my smile gets old and faded  
Wait around I'll smile again  
Shouldn't be so complicated  
Just hold me and then  
Just hold me again

Can you help me I'm bent  
I'm so scared that I'll never  
Get put back together  
You're breaking me in  
And this is how we will end  
With you and me bent

If I couldn't sleep could you sleep  
Could you paint me better off  
Could you sympathize with my needs  
I know you think I need a lot

I started out clean but I'm jaded  
Just phoning it in  
Just breaking the skin

Can you help me I'm bent  
I'm so scared that I'll never  
Get put back together  
You're breaking me in  
And this is how we will end  
With you and me bent

Start bending me  
It's never enough  
I feel all your pieces  
Start bending me  
Keep bending me until I'm completely broken in

Shouldn't be so complicated  
Just touch me and then  
Just touch me again

Can you help me I'm bent  
I'm so scared that I'll never  
Get put back together  
You're breaking me in  
And this is how we will end  
With you and me bent

Can you help me I'm bent  
I'm so scared that I'll never  
Get put back together  
You're breaking me in  
And this is how we will end  
With you and me bent

**Nest Sequel to come soon! **


End file.
